PeanutButter, Jelly Time!
by bjaarcy
Summary: It's Sandwich Time in the Anderson-Hummel home, and the family seems to have found an interesting way to make their sandwiches. Just a bit of future!fic, family fluff.  For the record, I am fantastic at choosing titles XD
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I just want to say that you need to picture this entire scenario happening through a camera's POV – and that I don't own gLee! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Oh, honey, you're out of the shot! Okay, let's see… Alright, Blaine, move to your left. And, oh, Aaden, move to your right. Your other right honey… Right there! Okay, everyone freeze!"<p>

One small boy very pointedly froze in his position, leaving one curly headed father to throw his head back and laugh at his son.

Aaden – who was standing in the far right of the frame – was the son of Kurt and Blaine, with a head of chestnut hair much too similar to that of his diva father, and coffee-cream skin like that of his more laid back dad. He had a slice of bread in his left hand; the bread was smothered in grape jelly.

Blaine – who was in the far left of the shot – was kneeling in front of his son, a slice of bread in his left hand as well. Though, his slice was covered in peanut-butter.

A voice from behind the camera spoke up.

"Ha ha, very funny, Aaden," Kurt remarked dryly, still behind the camera, adjusting it to the absolute perfect angle. When his son continued to stay in his awkward, frozen position, Kurt sighed. His breath momentarily created a fuzzy noise, since he was too close to the camera. "Honey, you're allowed to stop freezing now. Just don't move from that spot, alright?" Giggling, Aaden did as he was told and stood properly.

Blaine looked to his husband's figure behind the camera. "Kurt, are you gonna get in the shot any time soon?"

"Mmhm!" he replied, still out of sight, continuing to adjust the camera. "Just gimme one – moment… and, there!" And with that, the camera clicked into place on the tripod, angling perfectly at both the boys on screen.

The camera was now shooting the entire kitchen, with Blaine and Aaden right at the front of the screen, and the kitchen counter behind them. A shuffling noise was made and before long Kurt came into view of the frame, walking to that very counter with crossed arms. He leaned back against it, making him in the center of the shot, right in between Blaine and Aaden.

The taller man looked straight at the camera and smiled. Waving, he said, "Everyone look at the camera and say 'hi'!"

Aaden very pointedly turned to the camera, looked straight into it, and waved enthusiastically with his free hand. "Hi!" he squeaked in his little voice.

Chuckling, Blaine followed his son's example and waved with his free hand as well while turning to the camera. "Hello!" Blaine greeted, much calmer than his son. He glanced at his son, who was still smiling at the camera, and smirked. Turning to his back to the camera, he said to Kurt, "He's going to grow up like you, you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes and returned his arms into a crossed position before looking down at his husband. "And we'll both be very fortunate if he does, right Blaine?" he countered with an evil grin of his own.

"Of course." Blaine chuckled again and looked to his son. "Come on, Aaden. You ready?"

Aaden turned to his father, still smiling brightly. "You betcha, Daddy!"

Kurt giggled. "Okay boys, ready?" His two boys nodded once at each other. "Okay! 1, 2… 3!"

And on "3" the two boys high-fived each other with the hands holding the sliced bread. The result was a perfect peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Blaine was whooping as his son laughed uncontrollably, their hands still connected at the center of the screen, blocking Kurt out of the shot.

"Aaden," Kurt said from behind the sandwich, suddenly interrupting his son's giggles which filled the air. "May I try this masterpiece?"

The small boy eyed his sandwich for a beat. After, he looked to Blaine, who was nodding.

Aaden then took the sandwich and held it up to Kurt, revealing the pale man once again into the frame. "Here, Daddy," he said, beaming up at Kurt as he did so.

Kurt grinned down at his son and took the sandwich carefully into his hands. He took a pointedly big bite out of the sandwich and visibly melted. His eyes fluttered shut and he sank a little from his standing position; his face was filled with pure bliss and delight.

"Mmmm!" Kurt moaned loudly. Opening his eyes, he chewed the rest of his bite and swallowed. "Boys, this may be the best sandwich I've ever tasted!" He said this as he looked down at Aaden, who was puffing out his chest proudly to his father with another bright grin.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

And with that the small boy grabbed Kurt's waist and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his father's stomach. With one hand, Kurt ruffled his son's hair.

"Aw, hey, come on! I want a hug too!" Blaine whined jokingly, standing up and walking over to his family.

The taller father guffawed at his husband, rolling his eyes playfully as he set the sandwich on a plate on the counter. He spread out his free arm and pulled Blaine into a one-armed embrace. Blaine wrapped both his arms around his family.

The last thing the camera recorded was the two fathers with their lips pressed gently against one another's before it ran out of battery.

* * *

><p>I have no idea what to make of this. All I know is that it was inspired by a Kraft peanut-butter commercial and that the title was taken from a song of the same name. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that bit of family fluff :3 Reviews would certainly make my day!<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

**Fun fact:** This is the shortest oneshot I've _ever_ written _in my life!_ :'''D

_**EDIT (Jul 30/11):**_ Marte left a review with the most adorable little drabble inspired by this fic. I decided to share it with you :3 Thanks for liking it so much hon!

_Drabble:_ Kurt had been a bit hesitant about recording anything food-related. Gaga knows that the last time his husband and his son had conspired in such a setting, his Alexander McQueen sweather had been sent stright to the dry cleaners. But Kurt had a better feeling this time. Blaine was right; Aaden would grow up to be like Kurt, and Gaga knew how very fortunate they were that he would. Now; Kurt loved their first-born son to bits, but it had to be said that Toronto Hummel-Anderson constantly caused his fathers to worry. Actually; that's not entirely true. Blaine had mainly just laughed every single time (five to be exact in the last two weeks) the leaders at the music camp Toronto spent the summer at had called to complain about the aspiring musician jumping on furniture, even the dining tables in the cafeteria, and express their concern about the eleven year old shamelessly flirting with all the girls and boys when he performed. Yes, Toronto was very much like his laid back dad, while Aaden would grow up to be quite diva-like, just like his father. All in all it was a perfect family, Kurt thought as he kissed his huband and hugged his youngest son, whishing that Toronto was there as well.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.** Jsyk, it's an announcement.

So, for anyone who enjoys this fic/verse, I'd just like to letcha know that I've continued it with fellow author, Marte, on ScarvesandCoffee. net. If anyone wants to check the series out, the series is called "Where the apple falls" and can be found over here h ttp:/ /www. scarvesandcoffee. net/ view series .php ?seriesid=34 (just take out the spaces). So yeah, have fun following the Hummel-Anderson family :D

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
